Expresiones del corazón
by CristalHeart28
Summary: Luka aprovecha la ausensia de la capitana Anarka (Su madre) para invitar a su novia Kagami abordo a su nave. Sin embargo las cuerdas de la cordura de Luka se sueltan, llevándolo a encender la hoguera en su inetrior, el cuál solo su dulce novia, podría aliviar.


Sus besos recorrieron toda la extensión de su blanquecino cuello. La respiración de ambos era completamente agitada y las manos finas y delicadas se aferraron a la camisa del chico, que no dejaba de repartir cortos y ardientes besos con los ojos cerrados y su lengua ansiosa por salir a saborear la piel alabastros de la chica que estaba debajo de él.

Acarició su cintura por debajo de la blusa con firmeza sin dejar de ser delicado al momento de tomarla.

La Tsurugi desplazó sus manos desde los brazos de Luka hasta los hombros de este para tomar entre sus puños los suaves mechones alargados y acariciar su nuca delicadamente.

Ambos estaban nerviosos, asustados, tímidos, con miedo de pasarse de la raya y de lo que vendría después de esas atrevidas caricias y besos idílicos que compartían.

Luka separó su boca de la de Kagami para continuar su recorrido por su mejilla, observando encantado como sus ojos color marrón observaban ansiosos su siguiente movimiento, ¿Quién diría que terminarían de esta manera?

La capitana Anarka y su hermana Juleka habían desalojado la nave en busca de víveres para recargar la bodega del cuartel. En resumen, habían salido a hacer la compra. Y a Luka no se le ocurrió otra manera de pasar el rato que con su novia, la intrépida y audaz Kagami. Tsurugi. La chica y él habían estado frecuentándose por varios meses desde que sus amores platónicos y no correspondidos, habían comenzado una relación.

A ambos les dolió.

Por mas irónico que pareciera, en lugar de ponerse a llorar como magdalenas o echar pestes a la pareja de su amor platónico, terminaron por ir a una cafetería a ahogar sus penas con sabrosos bocados de tarta y café. Aunque en su mayoría se la pasaron hablando de diversas cosas para olvidar el tema.

Lo siguiente fue una sorpresa para los individuos.

Luka se dió cuenta en ese instante, de que la chica fría y serena a la que Marinette una vez le apodo "La Reina del hielo" era más interesante de lo que había imaginado.

Quedó casi tan cautivado de como lo había estado con Marinette. Y dice casi, porque recién empezaba a superar aquel amorío que sintió por la dulce diseñadora de modas. Nunca olvidaría aquel primer flechazo que sintió con aquella chica, un amor que no pudo florecer lo suficiente como para ser algo más, a pesar de todo, estaba muy feliz por Marinette, y de que viviera su romance de cuento, tal y como ella soñaba.

Ese día Luka intercambió su teléfono con el de la esgrimista, cuando ella le paso su teléfono, pudo notar que apenas tenía tres números registrados en sus contactos. Se sintió algo mal por saber que la chica no era muy sociable, se identifico con ella de inmediato. El tampoco tenía una larga lista de contactos que digamos. Solo tenía los números de los integrantes de la banda, el de Marinette y el de su madre y hermana.

Al menos tenían algo en común... ambos eran totalmente malos para entablar amistades.

Rió de buena gana al escuchar una anécdota que la azabache le contaba, jamás pensó que podría ser tan divertida cuando tomaba confianza. Era agradable y se sentía cómodo a su lado, era una auténtica dama y era muy culta. A pesar de no vivir en París, sabía mucho sobre los lugares turísticos y se desenvolvía bien con el idioma, ella era... perfecta.

Se asustó cuando tuvo por primera vez ese pensamiento. Así que se tomó unos instantes para procesar y aceptar que en efecto, esa chica tenía algo interesante, era intrigante a su manera, misteriosa y elegante como un poderoso dragón que en lugar de esconder joyas brillantes escondía secretos. Le rompió el corazón saber que su madre la tenía cautiva en una jaula de oro y que le impedía hacer amistades como a una chica normal.

«Igual que Adrien»

Pensó.

Un vuelco en su corazón le hizo notar lo parecidos que eran ella y el modelo que ahora era novio de Marinette. Los ojos de la pelinegra de pronto carecieron de brillo y su boca se encogió en un puchero leve reflejando la congoja que desprendía de ella.

Él también conversó acerca de su familia y también ¿Por qué no? Unas cuantas anécdotas de cuando era un niño, para que la chica se riera un poco, era pésimo para tratar con las chicas, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo para mantener una charla amena. Se alivió al escucharla soltar una dulce y corta risa que lo contagió de inmediato, le hizo querer escuchar más y jamás cansarse de aquella hermosa melodía que componía su risa. Como músico, era un experto reconociendo sonidos magníficos.

—Tu risa es muy linda — había dicho, ni siquiera él pensó lo que dijo, solo lo hizo, y no se arrepintió de nada.

La azabache dejó de reír y clavo su mirada , no supo como reaccionar al piropo dicho por el rockero, lo cual fue mal interpretado por el mismo al creer que la había incomodado.

—P-Perdona si dije algo inapropiado — contestó alarmado — no soy bueno con las palabras — confesó tímidamente.

Kagami lo calmó de pronto con una sincera sonrisa. Aunque si, algo incómoda por las nuevas experiencias de aquella cita.

—No, descuida... no eres tú — musitó — es solo que... a penas es mi primera conversación con alguien que no sea Adrien o Marinette, ellos eran... los únicos amigos que he tenido — dijo con la mirada baja sin poder mirar los ojos del zagal.

Luka miró la mano pálida extendida sobre la mesa y no dudó ni un segundo en tomarla, aún cuando sus alarmas se dispararon y un escalofrío agradable recorrió su cuerpo.

—Ahora me tienes a mi... y yo nunca te abandonaré — prometió entrelazando sus dedos de manera íntima.

Kagami estuvo al borde del colapso al ver la mano del rockero enlazada con la suya. Un suave sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas sin quitar de su vista los dedos pintados de negro y las manillas de colores que decoraban su muñeca.

Nunca sintió una conexión tan fuerte con una persona, su cuerpo vibró por esa cálida sensación que la llevo a pensar si no le estaba dando fiebre. El sonido de su teléfono móvil la saco de aquel encanto en el que estaba sumida.

Sacó con delicadeza la mano del rockero y miro que era su alarma. Debía regresar a casa a la hora que habían acordado con su madre. Otro retraso, y ya no la dejarían salir.

Con algo de pena se despidió del joven y pagó lo que consumió, aún cuando el chico le había dicho que corría por su cuenta. Eso si que no. Otra cosa que detestaba eran los favores no pedidos, no quería que otros hicieran las cosas por ella. Una de sus virtudes, era ser independiente. Así que a regañadientes, el chico aceptó y la acompañó hasta la puerta de su coche para abrirle la puerta.

Esa no fue la última vez que se vieron.

Luego de que ambos aceptaran que se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro. Planearon más encuentros, salieron por semanas y luego meses, hasta llegar a conocer todo del otro. Sus gustos, sus sueños, sus deseos. Eran los mejores amigos. Aunque en el fondo, quisieran ser algo más.

Y ese día, afortunadamente llegó.

Nunca lo iban a olvidar, fue como estar atrapada en la cima de una montaña. Diversos sentimientos los invadieron ese día: nervios, timidez, torpeza, todos estando plasmados en sus rostros.

El como le había pedido que fuera su novia, fue algo que ninguno de los dos olvidaría aunque quisieran. Ni siquiera cuando se enamoró de Marinette se ponía tan nervioso como con la chica de uniforme escolar, era como si todas sus seguridades se derrumbaran al observar esos ojos color marrón escrutarlo, que en ese momento le parecían que brillaban más que nunca.

Había mentido a la chica que ensayarían para la banda de "Kitty Section", y ella como la gran "amiga" que era, fue a ver su amigo para verlo ensayar con su banda, más al llegar, esta se extrañó al no ver a nadie en el escenario... ni siquiera los instrumentos.

Con el corazón en la boca, el músico movió los dedos por las cuerdas de la guitarra, cuidando de que su voz no temblara al cantar la melodía que había compuesto exclusivamente para ella. Se acercó lentamente ante la mirada pasmada de la fémina y arrodilló frente a ella, sin dejar de tocar.

Su reacción no se la esperó nunca. La chica se había arrojado a los brazos del músico sollozando y haciendo caer su guitarra despreocupadamente, su primer beso fue calmado, suave, sin prisa y tierno como en los cuentos tradicionales románticos que mencionaban los libros de texto de Kagami.

El zagal la cogió en vuelos y la depositó en el suelo para seguir con ese maravilloso momento lleno de tranquilidad. Ambos acordaron mantener su relación en secreto, la madre de Kagami le había dado un poco más de libertad con respecto a salidas con sus amigos, pero esto ya era otro nivel. Por lo que para evitar armar un escándalo, opinaron dejar su relación como algo que sucedía solo entre ellos. Como un amor prohibido.

Eran como las piezas del ying-yang encajando perfectamente.

—¡Ahh! — un gemido ahogado brotó de sus rosados labios hasta morderlos para apresar un grito que quería abandonar su garganta.

Dios, que bien se sentía esto.

Luka sabía muy bien lo que hacía, incluso llegó a dudar de que fuera su primera vez. Cosa que la llevó a gruñir causando la risa del mismo.

—¿Le pasa algo a mi chica perfecta? — musitó mordiendo la carne suave de su clavícula, creando un cardenal que seria muy difícil de ocultar si estuviera en una zona visible.

Se mordió con más fuerza su labio inferior y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Son imaginaciones tuyas — replicó con voz ahogada.

Luka sonrió maliciosamente y tomó su brazo dejando una pequeña mordida en su muñeca para continuar su recorrido por toda la extensión de su brazo, haciéndole cosquillas.

—¿Lo crees? — preguntó inocentemente abriendo sus piernas y acunando su virilidad entre ellas, un lugar muy acogedor.

—Completamente — afirmó.

—Hmm... no me parece — siseó tomando una de sus piernas tersas para acariciarla con — quizás deba castigarte para que me confieses lo que estabas pensando, pequeña pervertida — jugueteó roncamente.

—N-No lo harías — formuló con dificultad con las mejillas enrojecidas por el esfuerzo físico que aquella actividad requería.

—¿Apostamos ma cherié? — inquirió el músico bajando lentamente hasta sus piernas, donde las tenía sujetas para que no se cerraran en un momento de desesperación y vergüenza.

—¡Agh! Eres como una escurridiza serpiente — se quejó Kagami pasando sus manos por su fuerte espalda, acariciándola para luego arañar sus hombros de manera que estos terminaron con largas zarpadas que decoraban ahora su piel.

Luka rió roncamente por la ironía y continuó saboreando aquel lugar húmedo y estrecho que atrapada su lengua cada vez que pasaba por esa hendidura y profundizaba las estocadas que daba con su lengua.

Kagami se retorció en la cama del joven y apretó las sábanas arqueando la espalda para evitar chillar de manera escandalosa por las descargas que recibía su cuerpo. Su interior se contraía por los fuertes azotes que el chico daba con su lengua. Se corrió cuando el joven de mechas azules succionó su clítoris llevándola al olimpo. Nada se comparaba con esta sensación.

—¿Me dirás lo que estabas pensando, ma beauty? — insistió respirando contra su sexo desnudo y acariciando con avaricia las largas y torneadas piernas que se recargaban en sus hombros.

—J-Jamás — masculló al sentir calor en esa zona.

Luka pensó que era una masoquista al decir eso.

—Bien, seguiremos con el castigo entonces — sugirió con desdén — quizás logre sacarte algo más que la respuesta — vocalizó.

Temblores empezaron a recorrer el delgado cuerpo de la japonesa. Gemidos ahogados y chillidos, salían de la boca de esta, incapaz de poder mantenerlos bajo control al sentir como los dedos de Luka invadían su intimidad, abrían sus labios para introducir más su lengua.

Cuando la boca de Luka terminó de limpiar cada rastro del líquido transparente que salía de la intimidad de Kagami, saboreó con intensidad la dulce esencia y se retiro con cuidado para no asustar a la chica, que estaba siendo víctima de espasmos.

Besó sobre su corto cabello color media noche. Y la volteó para besar la piel de su espalda, era tan blanca que incluso llegó a pensar que estaba devorando nata montada, y su piel parecía estar hecha de seda, puesto que era muy suave al tacto.

Sus manos ásperas de guitarrista, se deleitaron acariciando cada porción de piel de la chica, sin dejar de murmurar que le parecía hermosa, y que era la única chica en su corazón... respondiendo la duda de que Luka jamás estuvo con alguien más a parte de ella.

Gimoteó desesperada por tener aún más contacto. Ella no sabía que hacer... era tímida con respecto a estos temas, aunque no lo pareciera. Y sus vagos estudios y charlas sobre la sexualidad, se quedaron en la nebulosa cuando el chico empezó a tocarla y a besar su cuerpo, comenzando a retirar ahora la blusa del uniforme escolar que siempre portada.

Se sentía tan avergonzada de estar tan expuesta. Sus intentos por cubrirse le parecieron ridículos e innecesarios, el chico ya había jugado con su intimidad y causado un orgasmo, ¿qué más daba enseñarle su torso desnudo?

Se sintió cohibida por el tamaño de sus pechos, eran más pequeños que los de las jóvenes de su edad. Casi quiso pegarse un tiro allí mismo o ser atravesada por la Katana de su madre. En cambio Luka, disfrutaba de introducir su pecho por completo en su boca, succionándolo y deleitándose con los sonidos que producía su boca y el sonido de las succiones.

—Ahh... L-Luka

—Te sientes tan bien mon amour eres deliciosa — aduló mordisqueando sus senos pequeños y dando azotes calientes con la lengua a la altura de los pezones. Saboreándolos como dulces caramelos.

Cuando su virilidad en los pantalones creció aún más, decidió que ya era hora de tomar a esa fierecilla.

Se removió la cremallera con dificultad debido a que sostenía el cuerpo de la chica con la otra mano, para luego finalmente bajar su ropa interior quedando completamente desnudo al igual que ella.

Su respiración se hizo más pesada, y los brazos de la chica se envolvieron en el cabello azulado del joven para atacar su boca, haciendo que este abriera los ojos sorprendido por el arrebato de la chica, más le correspondió el beso a duras penas debido a la intensidad de este. La chica estaba muy nerviosa por lo que vendría a continuación.

Con precaución, Luka lubricó su miembro con el líquido pre-seminal que empezaba a chorrear y fue dándose paso al interior de Kagami, todo sin despegar sus bocas.

Cuando Kagami lo sintió adentro, su rostro se desfiguró y soltó un gemido de incomodidad ocultando el de dolor. El zagal se detuvo y miró a la chica a los ojos vidriosos por el miedo y excitación.

—Hazlo — susurró a penas audible mostrando una sonrisa tierna que casi nunca se podía ver con su personalidad fría y cortante que dejaba ver a todos. Al menos cuando estaba con él, era capaz de mostrar su verdadera personalidad.

Lloró cuando este entro por completo en su interior, incluso su sexo había comenzado a palpitar y sentía algo resbalar por sus piernas, que estaban entrelazadas con las del chico.

Sabía muy bien que era sangre. Era su primera vez, y las estocadas se escucharon húmedas y fogosas, llegando a producir un sonido morboso que inundaba la habitación del chico.

Luka beso la frente de Kagami con adoración para comenzar a mover sus caderas primero lento, y luego cada vez más rápido a medida que el dolor de la chica disminuía y en lugar de soltar quejidos, comenzaba a llenar el lugar de hermosos y resonantes gemidos que fueron como escuchar la música más hermosa.

Era la primera vez de ambos. Y contrario a todo lo que había escuchado a cerca de este momento, se sentía genial estar unidos como uno solo.

Gruñó apoyando sus manos a los costados de la chica y siguió con las estocadas que lo llevaban a un lívido impresionante. Podía sentir como estaba a punto de explotar en su interior.

—K-Kagami — gimió con la voz enronquecida aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas y haciendo a la chica gritar de gozo al alcanzar por tercera vez el clímax esa noche.

—Ahh... s-se siente increíble — expresó la jovenzuela enredando más sus finas piernas alrededor de la cadera del muchacho.

—Eres genial Kagami — murmuró el chico sintiendo su pene casi explotar en su interior, casi llegaba al orgasmo.

Kagami lo sintió venirse, sintió una calidez extrema que abrasaba todo su ser como las llamas de un dragón y luego como su interior se llenaba de aquella esencia proveniente de él. Había sido mejor de lo que imaginaba.

Dejó que este cayera agotado en su pecho, dándose todo el tiempo del mundo para abrazarlo y retirar los mechones de su largo cabello con puntas azules de su frente sudada.

**...**

—¿Luka? ¿En que piensas? — preguntó la esgrimista en un susurro luego de unos instantes en un silencio abrumador desde que el chico había despertado abrazado a su chica.

Luka sonrió ladeadamente abrazando más su cuerpo desnudo cubierto con la sábana y suspirando en su cuello el perfume de ella. Su piel seguía siendo tan suave a como lo había sentido en su momento de intimidad.

—Son solo cosas mías... no te preocupes preciosa — murmuró besando dulcemente sus cortos cabellos enmarañados.

Kagami era buena descubriendo a las personas que ocultaba cosas, no por nada era tan directa, odiaba cuando las personas se iban por las ramas y no llegaban a un punto en concreto.

—No te creo — lo confrontó — a ti te pasa algo... — susurro entrecerrando los ojos como si tratara de buscar la respuesta pintada en su rostro relajado.

—Acaso... ¿Te arrepientes? — cuestionó con el miedo corriendo por sus venas.

Luka se estremeció y observó a los ojos castaños del sonrojado rojo de su chica.

Tomó su mentón con su mano libre y depositó un dulce y corto beso sobre sus labios hinchados y enrojecidos por los besos.

—Si pudiera, retrocedería el tiempo un millón de veces solo para estar de esta manera contigo —murmuró el joven rockero en un tono bajo.

Y ciertamente... podía hacerlo.

Miró con una sonrisa traviesa la pulsera plateada que rodeaba su muñeca, pensando algún día utilizarla para su propio beneficio... solo por una vez.

Una leve sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la chica, iluminándolo por completo y se acurrucó más en el ancho pecho desnudo del joven de mechas azules.

—Descansa _ma bella._

La satisfacción se instaló en el cuerpo de los dos. Habían hecho el amor hasta el cansancio. Recordando como se conocieron, su primera cita, todos los momentos que los habían llevado hasta donde estaban ahora. Si por un amor no correspondido acabaron así, entonces agradecían al destino por haberlos reunido de una de las formas más extrañas pero significativas que pudieran pedir.

**Extra**

Dormitaban placenteramente sobre las frías sábanas del joven rockero, ambos individuos yacían completamente cansados debajo de la colcha que los cubría de su desnudez.

Ni siquiera notaron que la capitana y su hija, había ingresado a la nave con todas las bolsas de la compra en su mano.

Y al llegar al cuarto de su hijo, le sorprendió encontrarse con todas las luces apagadas, eso era muy extraño, ya que su hijo se quedaba hasta tarde practicando con su guitarra.

Como era de costumbre, irrumpió en el cuarto de su hijo sin tocar la puerta, la capitana siempre tenía acceso a todo sin preguntar, y ciertamente en este caso... debió no hacerlo.

El ruido los sobresaltó despertándolos de golpe y con una clara vergüenza recorriendo todo su ser, quedando completamente colorados. Juleka veía la escena con indiferencia, mientras que la capitana Anarka no sabía como reaccionar. Hasta que una sonrisa tiró de sus labios y aplaudió emocionada.

—¡Ese es mi hijo! Aww, ya te has convertido en todo un hombre mi pequeño Luka — habló la señora Anarka con una voz enternecedora sin moverse del portón y fingiendo quitarse una lágrima del ojo.

—¡Mamá! — reclamó el zagal completamente avergonzado, Kagami se cubría con la colcha abochornada como nunca antes en su vida.

La adrenalina que algunas parejas sentían ante el peligro de ser descubiertos, no era nada comparado con el resultado caótico de haber sido cachados.

—No seas tan tímido mi bebé, vístanse y trae a tu novia a la sala, ¡Quiero que me la presentes formalmente! ¡_Bon voyage_! — así como entro, salió del cuarto azotando la puerta sin dejar de lado esa energía carismática que la representaba.

Su hijo por fin había crecido.

Juleka les deseo buenas noches y caminó pasiva rumbo a la cocina con su móvil, debía de textearle esto a las chicas. Sería un chisme muy jugoso.

Kagami chilló aferrándose a la almohada soltando varias palabras malsonantes en su idioma que su novio no alcanzó a comprender, pero que la consoló acariciando su espalda y besando su cabello.

—Tranquila, no es cosa del otro mundo — trató de restarle importancia.

Kagami levantó la cabeza fulminándolo con la mirada, incluso creyó ver como un destello rojizo destelló de sus pupilas, estaba enojada.

Trago saliva audiblemente para seguir sus pasos y colocarse la ropa.

Sería una larga tarde para todos, sobre todo porque debía presentar a Kagami como su novia oficial, y convencerla de que no le arrancara las bocas con su espada de esgrima por pasar las vergonzosas preguntas con su madre.

Ni hablar de su Kwami, el cuál sabía que estaba escondido en su habitación en algún sitio, y al verlo, no dudaría en clavarle los colmillos en el brazo por obligarlo a ver tal espectáculo. Estaba jodido... en todos los sentidos.

Bueno... tendría tiempo para lidiar con todo hoy. Se colocó la chamarra y siguió a su chica fuera de la habitación.

No se arrepentía de nada, retrocedería el tiempo con su miraculous a la próxima, y esa vez se aseguraría de que no hubieran tales interrupciones.

**...**

**¡Holis! Trayendo un lemon nuevo de esta hermosa y sensual pareja 7w7, jeje Ay Deos, la amo tanto como el Marichat, ustedes tienen la última palabra... ¿Que opinan sobre esta pareja? Y díganme si les gustó el lemon? Me ayudarían mucho diciéndomelo**

**Jajajajaaja y como siempre no podía faltar el extra de mi parte Xd. Me gustó mucho escribir este OS, sobre todo porque quería variar con algunos ships de mis historias. Me gusta mucho el Lukami, y ya vieron porque pienso que ellos son tan distintos pero a la vez tan iguales. En mi opinión, harían una pareja hermosa... escríbanme reviews si quieren que escriba más sobre esta parejita, puede que incluso haga un "Viperuko" ¿Quién sabe? 7u7**

**Y como siempre, para mi es un placer responder los comentarios que me han dejado escritos por ahí... los escribo por aquí porque no tengo manera de responderles uno por uno a todos :"v, esta app es muy distinta a Wattpad.**

**Pero bueno ahí va!**

**Comenzamos:**

**manu: ¡Hola amiga! Leí tus comentarios, te agradezco mucho que hayas leído mis historias, primero que nada, quiero agradecerte por tantos reviews y bueno... sé lo que quieres decir, trataré de hacer historias más tipo ChatXMultimouse, Chat BlancXMultimouse, y Lukami con Nathloe... lo que si te digo querida, es que los OS que me pides hacer, no puedo escribirlos "Adrigami" y "Lukanette" :"v no es por mala... si no que soy una fan 100% del cuadro amoroso. El trío de "Entre dos corazones" que tengo en mi perfil, lo hice para una compañera que ama esos ships, sería muy difícil para mi trabajar con un ship que no me gusta :"( espero lo entiendas. Si quieres algo en específico, con Adrigami, o Lukanette, podría escribirlo si, pero como un pedido especial, como con el trío, pero no porque me gusten las parejas . Respeto todos los ships, lo he dicho hasta el cansancio... te agradezco los consejos, voy a tratar de variar los ships... pero por ahora trataré de terminar las historias que tengo en proceso... ¡Un beso enorme!**

**_Karen Agreste_: _no puedo parar de agradecerte por todos los comentarios motivadores que siempre me dejas :"v me haces muy feliz chica :"3_**

**Sonrais777: _Estoy encantada de que seas siempre la primera en dejarme un comentario, aunque sea uno corto, pero lo haces y eso me pone muy, muy, muy, muy, muy contenta... espero y no te despegues, porque pronto traeré un OS Feligette en el cual más que nada, quisiera tu opinión, ya que tu eres una maestra en ese tipo de historias, espero hacerlo bien ¡Un beso para ti también!_**

**Sonye-San: _Si leíste esta historia, entonces gracias, significa mucho para mi porque en mi anterior historia dejaste un comentario muy sincero que me animó a hacer algo con esta parejita, disculparás si el otro no estuvo taaaan asombroso como esperabas, era para un concurso en Wattpad ese OS, y la falta de empeño y tiempo no me dejaron crear algo digno de leer :") igual re agradezco mucho que comentaras._**

**Los demás, no se preocupes, seguiré con todas y cada una de mis historias, y variaré más mis ships, lo prometo ;) hago capítulos especiales para los que cumpleaños, aprovechen quien cumple en Septiembre me lo dice por un review y su ship favorito para ponerme manos a la obra .**

**Bueno y sin más, ¡Un beso y un abrazo enorme a todos! ¡Los quiero un montón!**


End file.
